How Hogwarts became a nudist Colony
by Isabella Riddle
Summary: [FIC TRADUCIDO de SlinkyandtheBloodyWands]Harry llega a Hogwarts y descubre a todos desnudos, las casas se llevan bien. Que tienen que ver Hermione y Snape en esto?. Ligero SHr. Mas que todo, nudismo
1. Chapter 1: A hero's welcome

**Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, solo a JK Rowling.**

**Disclaimer 2: FIC TRADUCIDO DE Slinky-and-the-BloodyWands.**

**How Hogwarts Became a Nudist Colony**

**Part 1: A Hero's Welcome**

La luz del sol se filtró a través de las persianas oscuras y sobre el cuello de Harry. Se levantó y tropezó, cansado y usado. La batalla había durado toda la noche, pero parecía que solamente hace unos segundos Harry luchaba contra los mortífagos, ayudado por la orden y sus amigos. Estaba contento de que ninguno de sus seres queridos hubiera muerto, que todos estaban en Hogwarts, libres de daño. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que él había huido hace dos semanas. Sin embargo, todo no estaba bien. Voldemort seguía vivo, aunque la mayoría de sus seguidores estaban muertos o enfermos.

Harry no sabía como encarar a los que habían creído en él. Pero para todos los mortífagos que había derrotado, se sentía como si hubiera realizado "algo".

Caminó cansinamente hacia adelante, varita en mano, hasta que alcanzó el borde del bosque prohibido. Haciendo una mueca de dolor a la luz brillante de la mañana, se forzó para mirar arriba del castillo que le daba la bienvenida. El castillo en sí mismo era igual, pero no puedo evitar notar una pequeña diferencia en los estudiantes.

Al principio pensó que soñaba, o quizás había muerto y ésta era una cierta forma torcida de la vida futura. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura. Los estudiantes que daban un paseo delante del castillo estaban totalmente y completamente desnudos. En completa desnudez. En sus ropas de recién nacidos. Desprovistos de toda clase de ropa.

" Harry! Regresaste! ¿Dónde has estado, compañero?"

Harry, encontrando duro darse vuelta hacia el grupo de estudiantes delante del castillo, dio solamente un gemido cuestionable de temor. Sintiendo una mano en su hombro, dio vuelta para ver a Ron a su costado , también desnudo, y llevando una escoba delante de su miembro '. la boca de Harry ser abrió abruptamente mientras que daba pasos hacia atrás tratando de evitar el abrazo de su mejor amigo.

"qué demonios sucede?" Harry jadeó. "porqué estás... desnudo?"

"Huh?" suspiró Ron mirándose de arriba a abajo. "Oh, si. Bueno después de un rato te comienzas a olvidar... "

Harry estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando vio otra figura que caminaba hacia él. Un muy pálido, y descubierto, Draco Malfoy se acercaba con una sonrisa sarcástica. felizmente, también sostenía una escoba delante de él.

"ignóralo, Ron," Draco dijo con desprecio. (¡desde cuando Malfoy llama a Ron por su nombre? pensó Harry.) "el perfecto Harry Potter es demasiado bueno para abrazar a un hombre desnudo. ¿Siempre tienen que ser diferente, no? Bueno la cosa es esta, Hogwarts no acepta ninguna clase de vestimenta, así que si piensas quedarte, comienza a quitarte la ropa."

"qué?" Los ojos de Harry abrieron de par en par. ¡"no pienso quitarme la ropa! ¿A que juegas Malfoy?"

"sabes que tiene razón, Harry. Además no es gran cosa. Todo el mundo lo está haciendo, "Ron dijo, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"haciendo qué?" Harry gritó. ¿La escuela entera estaba bajo una maldición? "¿estás en drogas? ¿Dumbledore sabe sobre esto?"

Los dos muchachos se miraron entre si y estallaron en risas.

"¿qué?" estalló Harry con cólera.

"te llevaremos donde Dumbledore pronto, pero pienso que debes ver a Hermione primero," Ron rió. "ella está donde Hagrid, quería ayudarle con su jardín mientras que nosotros practicábamos un poco de quidditch."

Con esperanza ella seguirá igual, pensó Harry, siguiendo a los dos muchachos, y cerciorándose que sus ojos estuvieran mirando para arriba cuando ellos voltearan. Harry pronto se dio cuenta que tenía la peor suerte del mundo, ya que Hermione no era ni _estaba_ igual. Los tres muchachos alcanzaron la parte posterior a la choza de Hagrid mientras que la cara de Hermione aparecía detrás la cerca del jardín. Harry estaba extremadamente alegre de la nueva cerca que había sido construida en el verano porque era obvio que Hermione Granger estaba en topless o que utilizaba un halter -- sin embargo ella no usaba halters generalmente.

"Harry!" ella gritó, inclinándose sobre la cerca del jardín. La cerca le llegaba debajo de sus hombros pálidos, desnudos. "¿dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!"

Harry estaba más asustado que nunca. Lo que le había sucedido a Malfoy y a Ron le había sucedido a Hermione también. ¡Si esta maldición o droga o nuevo movimiento también le había afectado a la muchacha más centrada de Gryffindor, entonces todo Hogwarts estaba condenado!.

"qué demonios sucede?" Harry gritó.

"quédate ahí Harry, iré alrededor de la cerca a explicarte, "Hermione contestó.

**¡**"NO! ¡No lo hagas! Es crucial para nuestra amistad que no salgas detrás de esa cerca!"

Hermione parecía confundida. "bien, Harry. Parece que no estás tomando las cosas bien, quizás debas ir donde Dumbledore."

Harry cabeceó a tal velocidad que él casi se desnuca. "sí, sí, buena idea. Dumbledore. Él me explicará todo."

Hermione miró Ron mientras que comenzaba a reír nerviosamente. Draco estaba doblado de risa en el suelo – una vista nada favorable para Harry que estaba parado. "llévenme donde el director. Ahora. . O el ala del hospital, cualquiera de los dos. Quizás, me envenenaron. . "

"Oh, no estas envenenado Harry," Ron rió. "vamos, Dumbledore le contará la historia entera."

Harry, rogando que todo tratara de un malentendido, cerró sus ojos y pidió a Ron conducirlo a través del castillo. Aunque Malfoy se impuso en esto, Ron accedió.

"quizás deberías tomar esto lentamente. Es más, si fuéramos donde la señora Pomfrey, harías probablemente preguntas embarazosas acerca de esa marca del nacimiento en su --"

"al punto Ronald!" Harry gritó.

Ron suspiró, cogió el codo de Harry y lo condujo hasta la oficina de Dumbledore. Cuando Harry oyó la puerta abrirse, abrió los ojos y empujó la puerta hacia adelante.

"director, algo terrible ha sucedido. –"

Harry paró en seco, jadeó y tropezó, y cayó dentro de una silla. "Oh no, por las barbas de Merlín. No usted también. . . "

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos relucían a través de sus anteojos media luna. Hizo un movimiento con los brazos cubiertos de pelo rizado color plata, para que Ron y Draco se sentasen. Del pecho para arriba, Dumbledore estaba desnudo ( sin contar el nuevo sombrero que utilizaba). Harry estaba absolutamente alegre que el director se hubiese quedado detrás del escritorio en vez de pararse e ir al saludarlo.

"que gusto de verte, Harry. Estábamos algo preocupados que algo hubiera podido sucederte, "Dumbledore dijo con voz alegre.

"algo sucedió, profesor. Luché contra Voldemort y. . Perdí la batalla. Lo siente, "Harry dijo apenado.

"Harry, perdiste la batalla, pero no la guerra," le dijo Dumbledore en todo tranquilizador.

Draco levantó la cabeza. "sí, creo que podemos decir eso, tomando en cuenta que no estás muerto..."

"muy divertido, Malfoy," Harry gruñó. "director, por qué sigue Malfoy aquí? Quiero decir, esta es información privada."

" creo que estás hablando de la orden de la cosa del pájaro, Potter" Draco dijo con desprecio.

"Es la Orden de Fénix, idiota. ¡Espera un segundo! Cómo sabes sobre la orden!" Harry gritó.

"Oh, por supuesto, no hubieras podido saberlo, Harry." Dumbledore sonrió. "acaso no has notado algunos cambios alrededor de escuela?"

"Algunos!" Harry resopló. ¿"QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDIÓ MIENTRAS QUE ESTABA AUSENTE? ¿DÓNDE ESTA LA CONDENADA ROPA? ESTAN TODOS DEMENTES?"

" Harry, eso no es muy educado," Ron susurró.

" no es educado estar mostrando las partes privadas por todos lados, en cambio, esa parecer ser una tendencia muy popular!"

Draco dio una sonrisa de lobo. "Oh, pienso que es muy cortés. Me siento en verdad que estoy conociendo a los Gryffindors mejor. . . merlín, y a cuantos mas he conocido --"

"no necesito escuchar esto!" Harry se inclinó adelante. "Porqué. al contrario se echó para atras. "es una historia muy larga, Harry. Si deseas saber sobre nuestras nuevas tendencias nudistas y porqué el Sr. Malfoy, y muchos de sus compañeros Slytherins, se comportan civilmente, va a tener que quedarse un buen rato aquí sentado."

"por favor, dígame qué está sucediendo," dijo Harry.

Dumbledore respiró hondo. "comenzó por el segundo día de su ausencia. Todo comenzó, extrañamente en la habitación del profesor Snape. . . "

y…terminó, bueno al menos el primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios a ver si lo sigo o no.


	2. Chapter 2: A change of tactics

**Disclaimer: no me miren que nada de esto es mío :) **

**Nota de traductora: gracias a todos por leer, realmente sus comentarios me impulsan a traducir más rápido, sois un cielo. Un beso, nos vemos más abajo.**

**How Hogwarts Became a Nudist Colony**

**Part 2: A Change of Tactics**

**Severus Snape estaba frustrado. De hecho, estaba hirviendo en cólera, esperando soltar una serie de furiosos insultos y maldiciones sobre cualquiera que se cruzara en su trayectoria, especialmente si era un Hufflepuff. Mejor dicho, estaba colérico con todo el mundo en general. Era una situación que ni los antídotos muggles, llamados café y valium no podían curar.**

Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no habrían podido elegir un día peor para darle en la llaga. Severus había estado calificando simplemente el pergamino de Neville Longbottom (en voz alta y con la característica agregada de insultos cínicos) cuando Granger finalmente explotó.

"es que no puede dejarlo en paz?"

Weasley, por supuesto, la respaldaba. El hecho de que su pequeño y estúpido amigo Harry Potter estaba en Merlín-sabe donde, luchando contra el señor oscuro en alguna batalla épica no les daba excusa para olvidarse de su lugar (en este caso, en el fondo de la cadena de alimento).

Cincuenta puntos menos y dos detenciones más adelante, el dúo de gryffindors se había rendido.

Sabiendo la catástrofe que los dos gryffindors harían, Severus los habría mandado donde Filch. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y lo resolvería bañándose en el dolor de dos Gryffindors con exceso de trabajo. Tristemente, sería un baño muy corto.

La cabeza de Severus se levantó para mirar fregar a los estudiantes en el piso del cuarto. Soltó su libro y caminó hacia ellos, mirando con firmeza la nuca de Granger. Ella paró precipitadamente su limpieza y se dio vuelta con ambas manos en sus caderas.

"porqué?" ella preguntó. Una ceja de Snape se levantó abruptamente. "porqué es usted tan muermo?" Con esto, Ron paró de trabajar, sus ojos se ensanchaban.

"porque soy miserable y degenerado," contestó Snape sin vacilar. "es lo que hago, Srta. Granger." Echó un vistazo a la pila de calderas sucias. "Weasley, puede irse. Srta. Granger, estoy seguro que estará dispuesta a jugar al elfo doméstico por el resto de la tarde."

Con un vistazo preocupado en la dirección de Hermione, Ron recogió sus cosas y salió. Hermione ni lo notó. Estaba todavía demasiado impactada, "_jugar al elfo doméstico,_" murmuró Hermione en una peligrosa voz baja. Su expresión se ablandó repentinamente. "profesor, alguna vez a escuchado sobre el P.E.D.D.O?"

_Oh, demonios, que he hecho ahora_, pensó Severus, dando un paso hacia atrás. "estoy absolutamente enterado de su programa. Y debo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con su –" paró precipitadamente, una pequeña bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Porqué no jugar con la mente de Granger un poco?. Seguro que lo disfrutaría más tarde.

"profesor?"

"estoy en desacuerdo con sus 'tácticas' " dijo Snape con una sonrisa muy sly en la cara. Esto iba a ser divertido. "honestamente, su organización es aburrida, y las divisas algo débiles". Hermione parecía al borde del colapso. "piense en algo más original, algo que dejaría un impacto en los que desea influenciar. Necesita algo que realmente capte los ojos de todos". Snape estaba encontrando muy duro no reírse de su pequeño trabajo.

Los ojos de Hermione relucieron de curiosidad. "qué sugiere?"

"cuando era joven, las reuniones y las rebeliones eran absolutamente populares. Una forma de protesta era desnudarse". La mecha se había prendido.

"¿desnudarse? ¿Como en el nudismo? ¿Está seguro que el desnudarse es una forma de protesta?"

La bomba estaba a punto de soltarse. "En su caso, sí. Para liberar elfos domésticos el dueño debe darles una prenda de ropa. Desnudándose, estaría dando el ejemplo."

Severus esperaba una queja, un gruñido, un grito, pero, recibió una respuesta que sin duda no esperaba.

"Eso es brillante, profesor!" chilló Hermione con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara. Snape estalló en carcajadas, poniendo un brazo en una mesa para apoyarse. Se limpió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Hermione tenía una mirada soñadora en su cara. "brillante,"susurró la muchacha.

El humor de Snape cayó en una. "bromeaba, Srta. Granger," dijo en su tono típicamente frío, pero la sonrisa de Hermione sólo se hizo más grande. "NO. ¡No, muchacha estúpida! Era una broma. No era en serio!"

"Podría salir, profesor?" dijo ella, obviamente haciendo planes.

"sí. NO. ¡NO, nada de desnudarse! Es una idea absurda y va contra las reglas de la escuela."

Snape estaba realmente preocupado. Seguramente uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes que él conocía, no sería lo bastante absurdo para desnudarse. Por supuesto, se sabía que cuando Granger se empecinaba en algo, lo conseguía. Fueran amigos, escuela, libros, o los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

"en contra de las reglas," repitió en un minucioso esfuerzo de borrar la idea de su mente. Si Albus se enteraba de esto, él sería el culpable.

"gracias, profesor," dijo Hermione con una cara pensativa. Recogió su bolso y salió con un cortés "buenas tardes".

"Merlín, qué he hecho," susurró Snape.

_La Mañana Siguiente_

Snape guardaba silencio. Evitó a los otros profesores para evitar llamar la atención. Todo iba bien hasta el momento. Severus no comía normalmente desayuno, pero un reflejo ácido, inducida por el estrés de los veinte años anteriores, lo forzó a darle un par de mordiscos a su tostada. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa, notó algo particularmente extraño; Hermione Granger había incorporado en su vestimenta habitual, un pedazo de ropa muggle llamado 'abrigo'.

"Oh, no..."

Ron Weasley estaba preocupado. Hermione había rechazado hablarle cuando volvió de su detención la noche anterior, e incluso no había salido de su habitación esa mañana. La había buscado en la biblioteca, pero no estaba allí. Quizás Snape le había hecho algo. La cara de Ron se puso roja mientras que soñaba despierto, donde golpeaba al profesor de grasiento cabello y nariz gangucha.

"Ron."

Ron se dio vuelta para ver Hermione parada detrás de él. Usaba una capa larga pero sus piernas y pies estaban desnudos. En su mano había un bolso. Ella le sonrió nerviosamente.

"Ron. ¿Podrías pararte un momento?"

¿"Hermione, dónde has estado? Pensaba que algo malo había sucedido " masculló Ron entre dientes. Notó que todo el comedor estaba muy callado desde la llegada de Hermione.

"estuve haciendo planes," contestó Hermione, metiendo una mano en el bolso. Sacó lo qué parecía ser una camiseta muggle. "Ron, quiero que me escuches, ¿esta bien? Esto no durará mucho."

"¿porqué tienes ropa en tu bolso?"

Hermione soltó un gran suspiro por la nariz y lo miró con determinación. "porque no tendré suficiente tiempo para desnudarme si los profesores están atentos."

Ron ahogó una exclamación pero no pudo contestar. Hermione se subió a la mesa de Gryffindor, caminó sobre ella, respiró hondo. Alzó una camisa y un par de jeans, lanzándolos al piso. Todas las miradas estaban en ella. Dumbledore parecía divertido, McGonagall horrorizada, y Snape comenzaba a aterrarse.

"Srta. Granger!" gritó Snape, yendo hacia la mesa.

Hermione lo ignoró. La chica sacó su varita de su abrigo y se la puso en la garganta para que su voz se escuchara por toda la escuela.

"estudiantes de Hogwarts!"

Algunas toses se oyeron.

"por mucho tiempo hemos ignorado a los elfos domésticos! Debemos ayudar a nuestros pequeños hermanos de la clase trabajadora!"

Silencio.

Hermione parecía una estatua de una diosa mientras que hablaba después de un grito de guerra, muy parecido como se oiría en la película _Braveheart_. ¡"LIBERTAD A LOS ELFOS DOMÉSTICOS! DENLES SUS ROPAS!"

La camiseta y los jeans de la mesa fueron lanzados hacia las otras casas y la mano de Hermione tiró de la correa de su abrigo. La capa voló y un grito de asombro fue oído a través de la escuela. Había caos. La bomba había estallado.

McGonagall se desmayó sobre la mesa.

Flitwick se ahogó con una pasa.

Snape se cubrió las orejas, cerró los ojos, y comenzó a tararear en voz muy alta, en posición fetal de adelante hacia atrás.

Dumbledore continuó metiéndose huevos en la boca.

Entonces del caos vino un aplauso. . .

"genial, Granger! Bravo!" dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy. "esto es mejor que las fiestas que mis padres solían ofrecer."

Varios estudiantes, sobre todo masculinos, comenzaron a pararse y a cantar, "DES-UN-DEZ, DES-UN-DEZ!"

La mayoría de los estudiantes reían o cantaban o comenzaban a quitarse sus trajes.

Snape miró hacia arriba mientras gritaba desesperadamente. "Srta. Granger, no tiene que darle a los elfos domésticos _todas _sus ropas!"

Hermione rió. ¡" PERO TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE TODOS, PROFESOR SNAPE – ATRAIGA LA ATENCIÓN DE TODOS! ME PARECE HABER COGIDO LA SUYA!"

La mandíbula de Snape se abrió y se obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Su cara pálida comenzaba a ponerse muy roja. El hombre parecía estar pasando por una crisis nerviosa.

Ginny Weasley, junto a otras muchachas de Gryffindor (oh, y Neville) estaban paradas y comenzaban a sacarse sus ropas. Hermione parecía de verdad inspirada. Lanzó su capa sobre la cabeza de Snape y saludó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, exponiéndose.

"¡TODO EL QUE DESEE UNIRSE A ESTA CAUSA, SAQUESE SU ROPA Y SÍGAME! VAMOS. ¡NO NOS PODRÁN CALLAR!"

Ella comenzó a caminar sobre la mesa, golpeando las fuentes de comida, y riendo con la libertad que sólo un nudista sabe. Los adolescentes la seguían al exterior del castillo. La ropa fue dejada en el piso.

Los calcetines, las camisas, los trajes, las chompas, las bragas, y los artículos otros de la ropa enterraron a profesor Snape. Logró cavar una salida, jadeando en busca de aire. Miraba a toda la mesa de profesores que seguían sentados en sus asientos desde ahí.

"Oh, allí estás Severus. Pensé que se había unido a la causa de los jóvenes." dijo Dumbledore.

Snape se arrastró hasta la mesa, pasando encima de una McGonagall inconsciente. "No soy parte de esto ¡No lo ocasioné! ¡Era una broma, lo juro! No soy yo a quien deben culpar!"

"Por supuesto que no, Severus. Los niños son propensos a las rebeliones, " contestó Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, tenemos un alboroto muy extraño en nuestras manos. Sugiero que todos se queden en sus cuartos hasta que se logre resolver. Intentaré hablar con la Srta. Granger. Mientras tanto, todas las clases están canceladas."

"¿Eso es? ¿Nos vamos a ocultar en nuestros cuartos?" escupió Snape.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Por el momento, sí. Severus, si tienes más _ideas_ en el tema, sería agradable que las expresaras. . . A nosotros, por supuesto."

"Oh, por Merlín!"

Y terminó, ¿les gustó? ¿No les gustó, bueno…si llegaron hasta acá debe ser por algo, gracias a todos por leer, repito que esta es una traducción y que todo el mérito es del Slinky.

Bueno, la verdad no me gusto tener más de 150 hits y sólo 10 rr's! asi que para el prox cap va a tener cuota: que sera mínimo 10 rr's, lo siento, pero los rr's se los traduzco a Slinky tb, y estoy segura que no tardará mucho en preguntarme "porque hay tan pocos?". Ya que en el original hay más de 230 rr's. asi que lo siento mucho pero habrá cuota.

Bueno, la contestación de los rr.

Valery Ryddle: mujer, gracias por el rr xD y tu tb ponte a escribir, que voy a ir a México, te dire loca…me darás un tour por la ciudad y te estrangularé. Un beso guapa.

Laharrypottesca: gracias por leer! Que bien que te haya gustado!. Un beso!

Hola (): gracias por leer! Y de echo que no lo voy a dejar así, de ninguna manera, un beso y cdt!

SaraMeliss: Chica, gracias por leer, y se que no te he hablado en un tiempo pro vale, que ya es hora d contactarnos nuevamente guapa, nos vemos chica, un beso.

Mon0na: gracias por leer! Y claro que lo seguiré! Un beso y cdt!

1312: hay Dani, conste que me pongo a traducir rápido porque sabes donde vivo y estás en mi colegio, cosa grave para mí, ya que me podrías estrangular en cualkier momento :S. Igual me caes bn xD nos vemos (literalmente). Un beso.

Dulce Nymphadora: muchas gracias por leer! Y tb por los ánimos, d vd q los necesito! Un beso!

IR-CHAN: ok Muriel, lo mismo q daniela, que no me ahorques eh pequeña troglodita?. Un Beso. Weeee hug

Andreag05: estoooo….andreita, se donde vives, asi que si no lo has leido, te las veras conmigo, recuerda que el que estemos en los extremos del salón no me impiden saltar de un lado al otro para ahoracarte. T kiero :).

Cami Taisho: si guapa, ers la mejor, y bueno….no t preocupes por los otros rr's, ya tengo mis 10! Y SOY FELIZ, yo que pensaba q no me iba a llegar ni uno… jee, nos vemos. Un beso.

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARÁ APROXIMADAMENTE PARA 2 SEMANAS APROX, SI LO SE, MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO MI VIDA APESTA Y TENGO 5 AVISOS DE BAJO RENDIMIENTO, ASI QUE…HASTA DENTRO DE 2 SEMANAS. GRACIAS POR LEER, Y NO SE OLVIDEN, MÍNIMO 10 RR'S! MUCHOS BESOS:**

**Isabella Riddle. **


End file.
